


Non-Apology Flowers

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “They’re lovely, Tim.  What did you do?”





	Non-Apology Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverOtter1951](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOtter1951/gifts).

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "riverotter1951"

“They’re lovely, Tim, thank you,” said Delilah, accepting the small bouquet of flowers, then smirked. “What did you do?”

Her husband hung up his coat. “These are not apology flowers,” he said, turning back to smile at her. “They’re celebration flowers.”

Still smirking, she lifted them to her nose. There were two full blossoms each of white lilies, carnations and roses surrounded by a few rosebuds and sprigs of baby’s breath, and they smelled lovely. 

“Oh? What are we celebrating?”

“You. Us. Life.”

“Well, that narrows it down.”

McGee snorted, taking the flowers when she handed them back to him and reaching into a cabinet for a vase. 

“I just mean, why should we only celebrate the big things? The little things deserve to be celebrated, too. So, we’re not celebrating only one thing. We’re celebrating everything. You being here, us being together, the kids, our jobs, a beautiful sunny day… Everything.”

“Okay,” said Delilah. “Well, when you put it that way, I suppose there are a lot of things worth celebrating.”

“I knew you’d see it my way.”

“Okay, I’m in,” she said. “Are there any particular traditions to celebrating everything?”

He made a show of thinking it over. “Kissing. Lots of kissing.”

“I like it so far.”

“And we’ll order in for dinner.”

“Chinese is already on the way,” she said.

“Perfect,” said McGee. He opened a different cabinet, getting out plates and glasses, and began to set the table. “Then we’ll put the kids to bed and…”

He leered playfully over at her, but she laughed, “Probably fall asleep the second we touch our bed?”

“Probably,” McGee laughed. “But we’ll be together, and that’s the important part.”

Delilah took his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m starting to like this celebrating thing.”

“Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
